1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game device that executes a battle game played by a player using a plurality of characters arranged in a character arrangement area including a plurality of unit areas has been known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-161536).